Young Colors
by alexisglo
Summary: Jiwon membuat Hanbin lupa akan ketidaksempurnaannya. Bukan karena Jiwon dapat 'mewarnai hari-harinya' dan kutipan-kutipan romantis lainnya mengenai orang yang buta warna. [ikon; doubleb/bobbin]


[unedited;

 **Young Colors**

Cara bagaimana Hanbin melihat dunia pasti berbeda dari yang lainnya; _colorless._ Yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'hitam-putih', dan semuanya terlihat lebih pucat. Banyak yang berkata kalau langit yang cerah berwarna biru muda.

 _Biru muda, apa pula?_ Hanbin tidak tahu tingkat warna yang muda dan tua, yang pekat dan yang tidak. Semuanya terlihat sama, namun amat pucat; kalau tidak mendekati putih murni, berarti mendekati hitam legam.

"Aku tidak suka film horror."

Namanya Kim Jiwon. Seorang siswa yang dikenal Hanbin karena mereka ada di beberapa kelas yang sama. Mereka juga kebetulan selalu menjadi teman satu kelompok belajar. Kedekatan dimulai dari hal-hal kecil tersebut, biasanya hanya untuk kepentingan akademis. Dan Jiwon bukan siswa yang buruk, bukan tipe teman kelompok belajar yang malas untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dan membiarkan teman yang lainnya saja untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Jiwon bukan orang yang menyebalkan, dan semua orang menyukainya, termasuk Hanbin.

"Kalau begitu film _action_ lagi?"

Teradang Hanbin lupa kalau ia buta warna; tidak sama seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi Jiwon _selalu_ membuat dirinya lupa akan ketidaksempurnaannya. Bukan karena Jiwon dapat 'mewarnai hari-harinya' dan kutipan-kutipan romantis lainnya mengenai orang yang buta warna, tetapi karena Jiwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut serta membuat Hanbin merasa seperti orang yang istimewa di dekatnya. Jiwon tidak pernah sama sekali bertanya pada Hanbin bagaimana ia terlahir tidak dapat melihat banyak warna, tidak dapat

"Tidak," Jiwon mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Hanbin, dan Hanbin tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana pada interaksi mereka yang begini. _I mean,_ mereka hanya menonton film bersama di rumah Hanbin dengan status sebagai sepasang 'teman sekolah biasa'. Dan kini mereka duduk di atas sofa empuk Hanbin, saling melekat pada satu sama lain tanpa merasa canggung. "Mungkin kali ini _romance_ saja, kaubilang kau menyukainya."

"Nada bicaramu membuat seolah film romantis itu film yang buruk." Hanbin menggeser duduknya untuk menjauh sedikit dari Jiwon, namun Jiwon malah meremas bahu Hanbin. _Oooookay._

"Huh? Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku suka ' _The Notebook_ '."

" _What_? Kau menonton ' _The Notebook_ '?"

Pada akhirnya mereka menonton ' _The Notebook_ ', dan pemandangan Hanbin yang hampir menangis tertangkap oleh Jiwon. Tentu saja Jiwon adalah Jiwon, ia sangat aktif di sosial media dan memilih untuk mengabadikan momen Hanbin yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata karena sebuah film roman dengan ponselnya dan mempublikasikannya di Snapchat. Hanya video pendek di mana Hanbin yang berlinang air mata memekik pada Jiwon yang sedang merekam momen itu sambil tertawa, pada detik terakhir tersebut Hanbin tetap tersenyum karena menurutnya dirinya yang hampir menangis karena sebuah film memang lucu.

Hanbin tidak perlu membuka Snapchat-nya dan memeriksa bagaimana dirinya terlihat di momen yang dipublikasikan oleh Jiwon. Ia pasti terlihat amat _jelek_ , seperti apa yang Jiwon selalu komentari mengenai penampilannya.

(Hanbin juga tidak perlu tahu bagaimana Jiwon membagikan momen tersebut di akun jejaring sosialnya dengan _caption_ ' _My baby is crying_ '. Lagi pula ponselnya sedang rusak total, _huh_! salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sering karaoke di kamar mandi.)

Kalau kalian berpikir hal seperti ini bukanlah _relationship goals_ , entah bagaimana kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan kalian. Karena apa pun yang dilakukan Jiwon pada Hanbin akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Bahkan ibu Hanbin dan sang adik selalu menggoda Hanbin dan Jiwon bila Jiwon sedang mampir ke rumah. Contohnya saja minggu kemarin, Jiwon dan Hanbin hanya sedang menonton video yang Jiwon tunjukkan dari ponselnya pada Hanbin sehingga Hanbin harus duduk dekat dengan Jiwon, benar? Namun adik Hanbin (yang amat senang ikut urusan orang lain) pada saat itu 'tidak sengaja' menyaksikan momen tersebut dan berhasil menggoda hubungan antara sang kakak dengan teman dekatnya.

 _"Tidak punya pacar, huh? Lalu Jiwon-hyung ini apa?"_ _Gosh_ , Chanwoo—adik Hanbin—benar-benar mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Jiwon. Hanbin masih ingat bagaimana adiknya mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sungguh aneh sehingga membuat Hanbin merasa amat malu, ia bahkan harus meminta maaf pada Jiwon terus-menerus meski Jiwon terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan pernyataan Chanwoo. Jiwon pada saat itu hanya tersenyum lebar pada Hanbin dan Chanwoo tanpa memberikan komentar negatif atau semacamnya. Dan Hanbin tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana pada kenyataannya bahwa Jiwon tidak pernah menyangkal bila mereka dikira sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin membuka matanya, buram, buram, lalu semuanya tajam kembali seperti semula dan hitam-putih. Hal yang pertama kali menyambut pandangannya adalah wajah tenang Jiwon, kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya teratur. Oh. Jiwon juga sepertinya tertidur di tengah-tengah film ketiga mereka, sama seperti dirinya. Televisinya mati, mungkin Chanwoo atau sang ibu yang sudah mematikannya.

Mereka masih bersandari di sofa, tangan Jiwon masih merangkul bahunya, namun mereka kini menghadap pada satu sama lain.

 _Oh, God._ Jiwon yang hitam-putih saja tampan begini, bagaimana Jiwon yang lebih berwarna?

Pernah Hanbin bertanya pada Jiwon mengenai apa warna rambutnya, matanya, seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan. Dan Jiwon menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin dengan nama warna yang Hanbin kenal tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya, untungnya Jiwon tidak begitu membuat warna di dunia ini adalah hal yang paling penting. Namun tetap saja, Hanbin selalu penasaran akan bagaimana bila ia dapat melihat dunia ini dengan lebih banyak warna. Hanbin tidak pernah merasa iri pada seekor udang sebelumnya yang dapat melihat 13 warna lebih dari seorang manusia normal.

Pasti menyenangkan dapat melihat dunia di mana terdapat dirinya dan Jiwon lebih berwarna, juga bia ia dapat melihat 13 warna yang ada pada Jiwon yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

.

Hanbin melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan besok adalah hari Kamis. Mereka masih harus masuk sekolah. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Jiwon dan terkejut mendapati Jiwon sedang menatapinya balik. Kedua mata Jiwon sungguh sayu, mungkin karena ia baru terbangun dari tidur juga.

"Hai." Hanbin memulai percakapan. " _It's late_."

" _Yeah_."

Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar bagaimana suara Jiwon terdengar bila ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hanbin membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia dapat terbangun di pagi hari dengan disambut oleh pemandangan dan sura yang sama begini.

"Kakakmu tidak akan marah?" tanya Hanbin yang membuatnya jadi bertanya-tanya di mana sang ibu dan Chanwoo? Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkan Hanbin atau Jiwon?

"Tidak, dia sedang liburan dengan _Mom_."

"Oh. Kalau ayahmu?"

" _He's okay with us_ _being together,_ " tutur Jiwon, kening Hanbin mengernyit pada kalimat tersebut sebelum kemudian Jiwon menjilat bibir keringnya dan melanjutkan, "Uhm, maksudnya dia tidak apa-apa kalau aku ada di rumahmu."

Hanbin hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Tentu saja keluarga Jiwon tidak akan marah karena Hanbin juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah _super_ besar nan mewah milik Jiwon. Terkadang Hanbin merasa malu bila Jiwon mampir ke rumahnya karena bila dibandingkan dengan rumah Jiwon, rumahnya bukanlah apa-apa.

"Jadi ... kau mau menginap?"

Jiwon tersenyum kecil, ia pun menguap kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. " _Nah_ , nanti ayahku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Hanbin sesungguhnya ingin bertanya mengapa Ayah Jiwon akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Jiwon ini 'kan hanya menginap di rumah temannya. Tapi tidak usah, nanti percakapan mereka malah jadi aneh dan Hanbin tidak mau mereka berpisah secara canggung. Serta Hanbin juga tidak ingin Jiwon yang malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

 _Well_ , Hanbin tidak tahu apakah Jiwon mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Jiwon atau tidak. Terkadang Hanbin berpikir kalau Jiwon tahu, terkadang juga tidak. Karena Jiwon sering kali membuat aksi yang terlalu mendekati unsur romantis untuk dilakukan kepada sekadar seorang teman. Namun di saat yang sama, Jiwon juga sering melakukan hal-hal tersebut kepada temannya yang lain, jadi Hanbin tidak ingin terbawa perasaan, dan mungkin menyimpan rasa kagumnya ini sampai ia dapat pindah ke lain hati.

 _Tapi kapan?_

Karena Hanbin sendiri malah semakin menyukai Jiwon dari hari ke hari. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya yang menyukai orang lain selain Jiwon. _No, that just sounds wrong_.

"Hey, Hanbin." Jiwon menahan pintu utama yang hendak Hanbin tutup setelah mereka saling mengucap kata pisah.

"Ya?" Hanbin menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Jiwon bergeming namun mulutnya terbuka seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang amat serius. Suara jangkrik dan semak-semak yang tertiup angin membuat Hanbin merasa semakin gugup. Ia melihat bagaimana Jiwon menjilat bibirnya; Hanbin menyadari Jiwon akan melakukan hal tersebut bila ia sedang merasa gugup juga.

" _Nothing_. Aku lupa mau mengatakan apa." Jiwon membuat sebuah senyum yang malah terlihat seperti sedang meringis. _He's lying_.

" _Okay_." Hanbin juga ikut membuat sebuah senyum. " _See you tomorrow, I guess_?" dan ia tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Jiwon juga begitu, mereka pun akhirnya benar-benar berpisah malam itu.

Mungkin sebenarnya Hanbin mengetahui apa yang ingin Jiwon katakan, tetapi Hanbin tidak ingin memulai topik tersebut. Terlalu tabu bagi mereka. _Oh_ , bila Chanwoo atau sang ibu menyaksikan adegan ini, mereka mungkin akan memekik gemas dan berteriak mengenai bagaimana Hanbin dan Jiwon itu sebenarnya saling menyukai satu sama lain— _okay. You know what? Bullshit_.

 _Jiwon tentunya tidak menyukaimu, berhenti berkhayal! Mungkin tadi ia hanya ingin membicarakan tugas sekolah atau semacamnya. Jangan terbawa perasaan dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh._

Lagi pula kalau memang benar Jiwon menyukainya, mungkin Jiwon sudah mengatakannya dari dulu. Karena bila Hanbin menolak Jiwon, Jiwon pasti tetap mendapatkan pengganti Hanbin. Jiwon ini bagai pangeran impian di sekolah, semua orang menyukainya, dan Hanbin tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan. Hampir semua orang menyukai Jiwon. Jadi Jiwon tidak mungkin ingin membuang waktunya untuk seseorang seperti Hanbin yang tidak satu level dengan Jiwon.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin seharusnya Hanbin tetap terus berkhayal dan mulai membicarakan topik yang tabu bagi dirinya dan Jiwon.

.

.

.

" _Yo, Hanbinnie!_ " Jinhwan, teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba saja membawanya ke dekapannya begitu erat. Hanbin tidak tahu mengapa Jinhwan melakukan hal tersebut tetapi ia membiarkannya. Jinhwan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menggumamkan, " _Congrats, baby!_ "

" _Huh_?" Hanbin meletakkan tas punggung ke bangku dan menghadap Jinhwan kembali. "Selamat atas apa?"

Jinhwan tidak segera menjawab, ia hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh, Hanbin. Ayolah! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Jinhwan serius. Masalahnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak memiliki tebakan apa pun mengenai apa yang dimaksud Jinhwan. Jadi lagi-lagi ia berkata, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa memangnya? Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk diterima di Universitas yang kuinginkan?"

" _What—_ bukan! Oh, _God_. Hanbin, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mempersiapkan hatinya mendengar berita apa pun itu yang akan membuat hatinya melompat-lompat karena kini Jinhwan membuat raut wajah yang amat serius dan Hanbin membencinya karena Jinhwan jarang sekali serius dengannya.

"Kau kemarin ada di mana? Tidak ke mana-mana?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hanbin mulai merasa kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau kau melihat apa yang Jiwon—"

 _Kebetulan yang aneh._ Kebetulan yang hanya ada dalam fiksi, karena tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka, Jiwon datang dengan raut wajah yang _berbeda_. Hanbin jadi ingat kalau mereka hari ini memiliki dua kelas yang sama. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang menatapi Jiwon ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hanbin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jinhwan, bersikap seolah pandangannya yang bertemu dengan Jiwon tidak memberikan pengaruh apa pun padanya. "Apa yang tadi mau kaukatakan?"

"B-bukan apa-apa." Jinhwan melirik ke arah bangku Jiwon, ia terlihat panik. "Uhm, aku harus—harus ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku!" Jinhwan segera menghilang dari pandangan Hanbin tanpa basa-basi lain.

" _What._ " Hanbin tidak sempat menghentikan temannya, ia pun mengikuti pandangan Jinhwan yang sempat mengarah ke bangku Jiwon, dan dikejutkan oleh figur seseorang yang hampir beradu dengan tubuhnya.

"Hai."

"Hai." Hanbin membuat senyum kecil pada Jiwon.

"Uhm, apa kau ada acara malam ini?" lagi. Jiwon menjilat bibirnya. "Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dan, uh, entahlah. Mungkin makan malam di luar?"

Hanbin terkekeh, ia tidak terbiasa dihadapkan pada Jiwon yang seserius ini. " _What's with the face_?" tadinya Hanbin hendak bergurau mengenai bagaimana tegangnya raut wajah Jiwon, namun setelah ia terkekeh dan Jiwon tidak kunjung mengubah raut wajahnya, Hanbin pun ikut serius. Ia berdeham. "Maksudku, _yeah_ , tentu. Malam ini aku tidak ada acara apa pun."

" _Okay, cool._ Aku akan menjemputmu jam lima."

 _Holy fucking shit. What._

" _Okay_." Hanbin mengangguk-angguk, ia dapat melihat Jiwon perlahan melangkah mundur untuk menjauh. Jiwon menggigit bibirnya keras-keras ketika masih menghadap Hanbin. Hanbin tidak ingin mengira kalau Jiwon yang menggigit bibirnya adalah ekspresi untuk menahan senyumnya, _nope_ , Hanbin tidak ingin berpikir begitu.

"Oh, ya, jangan melihat ponselmu. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat _spoiler_."

" _Spoiler?_ "

"Pokoknya ...," Jiwon berdeham, "jangan melihat ponselmu."

Hanbin tertawa kecil, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ponselku rusak, ingat?"

" _Right._ " Jiwon menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohan sendiri.

Hanbin tidak ingin terlalu yakin pada dirinya sendiri, namun sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud _spoiler_ oleh Jiwon. Tapi! Di saat yang sama ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri ...

Apa Jiwon akan ... menyatakan ... uhm, _Oh, God_. _Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu!_

Selagi Jiwon melangkah menjauh dari Hanbin, Jiwon membuka mulutnya, diam sebentar mungkin sedang memikirkan harus berkata apa lagi. " _See you later_." Pada akhirnya Jiwon mengucap hal tersebut sebagai kata pisah, padahal beberapa menit lagi kelas dimulai dan mereka akan bertemu, kemudian mereka akan bertemu lagi di kelas yang ketiga. "Ingat, hindari—uhm, hindari _spoiler_ dari teman-temanmu! Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku, terutama Kim Jinhwan, _'kay?_ "

 _Well,_ _yeah_ , Jinhwan memang paling senang bergosip dan membocorkan apa pun itu yang menurutnya akan menggemparkan. Namun menjauhi Jinhwan untuk sehari demi menghindari _spoiler_ -yang-entah-apa-itu pastinya sulit.

" _Okay_ , _okay,_ " Hanbin tersenyum kecil, " _see you later_." Ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jiwon yang sudah memunggunginya dan bahkan keluar dari kelas. Jiwon sempat mengeluarkan ponselnya, Hanbin lihat Jiwon hanya membuka menu dan menutupnya kembali beberapa kali, seperti hanya ingin terlihat sibuk.

 _Oh. My. God._

"Oh." Hanbin diam untuk beberapa saat, pintu yang terbuka kembali, membuatnya pun tersadar kalau ia sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum. _Gosh_. Pipinya terasa hangat. Serius, Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Jiwon nanti, tetapi otaknya terus kembali pada bayangan di mana Jiwon akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hanbin— _ugh_ , ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri. Hanbin tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya ini, pikirannya malah semakin liar dan melayang pada bagaimana nanti ia harus menjawab pernyataan kasih sayang Jiwon dan sebagainya— _NONONONONONO!_ _Fucking stop dreaming, Kim Hanbin!_ _It could be about something else!_

 _Spoiler—spoiler yang Jiwon maksud bisa saja tentang film atau entah apa itu!_

Hanbin masih sibuk bergelut dengan hatinya, serta memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menghindari Jinhwan untuk membicarakan Jiwon untuk sehari saja. Apa lagi Jinhwan ini tahu kalau Hanbin memiliki rasa kagum pada Jiwon, Jinhwan pastilah yang paling semangat untuk memberitahu berita apa pun mengenai Jiwon pada Hanbin. Hanbin masih sibuk berpikir dan hendak duduk di kursinya hingga tiba-tiba terasa tubuhnya diguncang keras. Terdengar Jinhwan memekik histeris,

" _JADI BAGAIMANA? KAU MENERIMANYA?! SEE?! I TOLD YOU! DIA JUGA MENYUKAIMU KYAAA!_ "

 _Yep. Kim Jinhwan. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Hanbin bisa menghindari Jinhwan untuk sehari saja?_

Ia masih saja berteriak di telinga Hanbin, seolah dirinyalah yang akan ditemui oleh Jiwon nanti sore. Jadi mungkin _spoiler_ yang dimaksud Jiwon memang benar adanya seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hanbin?

.

.

.

Tentu Hanbin tidak usah ragu dan berpikir mengenai apa _spoiler_ yang dimaksud Jiwon. Apa lagi ketika ia pulang dari sekolah dan bersiap untuk pergi bersama Jiwon, Hanbin dikejutkan oleh Chanwoo yang menghujaninya godaan menjengkelkan seperti, _"Duh! Yang sudah tidak single lagi!"_ atau _"Aku juga ingin ada seseorang seromantis Jiwon-hyung!"_ sembari menunjukkan apa saja yang Jiwon _post_ kemarin malam di akun Snapchat-nya; foto-foto Hanbin yang sedang tertidur serta ada dirinya yang masih sedang tertidur dan Jiwon berduaan di sofa, saling melekat. Jiwon memberikan _caption_ seperti ' _Bby is asleep_ ' atau ' _Tmr im gonna confess my love to him_ ' lalu ' _Tmr onwards will be so colorful for us_ ' dan terakhir foto dirinya yang tertidur bersandar pada pundak Jiwon ' _i love him so much_ '.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 _idk how to write fics anymore aaahjsdfnkj, the lack of feedback kinda discourages me. ikoncert fucked me up. confirmed, double b are my parents_ ]


End file.
